rainy days
by old rose
Summary: on one rainy day, hermione finds out a much much more romantic and not to mention a poetic side of ron. ONE SHOT! PLS READ AND REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I only own their son; other characters are J.K.'s.

SUMMARY: A ONE SHOT FIC SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! It's about Hermione finding out a different side of Ron. A more romantic side.

"Ronald Hero Weasley, what did I tell you about respecting other people's things?" said the voice so loud, you could hear it with the rain showering the earth. Hermione looked at a 5-year old boy who she had caught running through his daddy's stuff.

"You told me that---that---" Hero said looking at his mother then to the floor lost.

Hermione was just looking at her son, trying to resist him but can't. He just reminded her of Ron in their young years. "I told you to not go touching other people's things without asking permission, remember?" Hermione said gently said to the petrified boy standing next to her. She then bent, picking the papers on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Said the young lad.

"It's ok dear, just don't do it again. Go outside and play with your little sister." She shooed him smiling. The boy ran outside. She then saw a piece of parchment under the bedside table and picked it up expecting that it's about work or anything like contracts and important papers.

But when she read it, it was the least she expected. It was not about work nor was it a contract of something. It was in the handwriting of Ron, a poem.

_Rainy days_

_Rainy days approach_

_All alone in the cold nights_

_Hearing raindrops fall._

_All alone watching as the moon hides itself behind the gray clouds_

_Reminiscing the perfect nights together,_

_Comforted by each other's presence,_

_Contented just to see your angelic face. _

_Hearing your laughs in my head,_

_The times you were gone,_

_I felt deaf._

_Remembering the times when you shed tears,_

_Pouring over some man,_

_I was there..._

_But not as a lover..._

_But as a friend._

_I felt something prick, something that is painful whenever I see you cry_

_Thinking if my concern for you was still platonic_

_Thinking if 14 years of friendship had changed the way I see you_

_Thinking if I love you._

_I felt nothing for a moment._

_I felt numb._

_Touch wasn't a sense anymore,_

_For I can't feel anything when you said you would never love again._

_Ever._

_I realized that I love you when it was too late._

_I froze thinking of having no chance,_

_I should have taken the probability of us being more than friends when I had it_

_I failed to grab the possibility that maybe, only maybe..._

_I could have a future with you._

_I didn't see this feeling coming...the feeling of loss_

_The thought that I couldn't live without you._

_The times we fought as I look back _

_Seemed to be the instances when I wondered why was I so afraid of you not talking to me_

_The times you said you hated me_

_Seemed the times I feel that I like you._

_Time has really changed everything,_

_It had changed me from the egoistic me that I used to know_

_To the self-effacing Ron you now love._

_Time had changed how you perceived me_

_From being platonic, to being romantic._

_My senses came back._

_I wasn't deaf anymore,_

_For I heard you said yes to me when I asked you to marry me._

_I wasn't blind either,_

_For I can still see your endless beauty, seeing through you._

_I was neither numb nor frozen for I can feel you tender touch_

_Caressing me, holding me in times I feel cold._

_I was complete._

_I have you._

_You're here..._

_With me._

Hermione didn't know what to say when she had finished reading it. Then on timing, Ron came inside in a work outfit. "Hi Hon. What are doing there?" he asked as he walked towards his wife. Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you." she simply said as she stood up. Ron, as usual was clueless.

"Thank you for what? I didn't do anything. Did I? " Ron asked looking from the window to her with surprise.

"Thank you for this." She then kissed him in the lips and he returned it with passion as if it was their first.

thank you for reading and i hope you review.


End file.
